The heart of an alien
by KlaatuFanGurl15
Summary: Klaatu/OC. When Klaatu comes back to observe us peacefully, he is forced to live as one of us by renting a house. Little does he know that the girl next door is more than just *that*. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

The Heart Of An Alien

By KlaatuFanGurl

Author's Notes: Ok. I know that the fad here is Klaatu/Helen but I just wanted to try something new so PLEASE give my story a chance. I promise I'll do my best to make it good and I'll try not to let my character be Sueish. Also, if my grammar is sloppy it's cause I'm young and just starting to get into writing for the first time in my life. Also, my character isn't under-aged so she will be reasonable.

Now, this story is five years after the movie and Klaatu comes back. Ok it's because his people want him to monitor the humans progression and he sort of is granted to live on the Earth for a while under a secret identity so that no one will know who he is. But he has to rent this house that is next door to a woman who has secrets of her own that may turn Klaatu's life upside down for better or worse.

----------------------------------

Chapter 1: Getting Started

It wasn't easy going back. He's always thought about it after he left. He's daydream about going back and seeing his earth friends, what few he made. But when he did get the chance to go back, he felt as nervous as he ever did. It was like the first day of school or something if you wanted to compare it that way.

The Nargrotros (Klaatu's people) had made it so he could return to earth without making a spectical of himself. They gave him a new identity, and he had to return in the same human body he had left in so that he could live as a earth man.

It was sort of a deal. For him to stay here for a year or however long it took to observe our species and to take note and make sure that we were progressing well and meeting their standards. Yes, we were becoming friends to the earth rather than owners and we had been doing well for ourselves once the financial crisis the Gort left us in had dwindled down. And life was better. But why he was sent back was because we were slowly showing signs of slipping back into our old ways again and he had to monitor and see that we didn't screw up.

Klaatu rented a house of course in New York City. He rented a pretty nice brick home that was nestled between other similar houses. It wasn't cheap but his people saw to it that he could live here without looking suspicious. So he was moving in much like a typical guy.

To keep it more undercover, he took a job in a nearby tax office, which was also set up by his people without the humans knowing.

It was peaceful for the first week until of course his nextdoor neighbor got back from her excursion to Borneo.

--------------------------------

OK guys XD Please review however you like! Just as long as you review as I love feedback! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I just want to touchbase.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mellony Abner (not you typical girl next door)

Klaatu stepped out into the small garden that traced the back of the town home he was staying in. He let the sweet smell of the roses fill his nostrils. It was a strange smell and something new to him. After all, he was from a world where such scents weren't often smelled and never before had he had the chance to even notice if there was. His entire life was a planned out mission it seemed. Ever since he was young he had been groomed for one purpose, and for the first time in his life he felt like he was finally stepping out on his own a bit.

He began to pace the small terrace, glancing over the small iron fences and looking into his neighbor's gardens, trying to sort out the source of the sweet smell. He already suspected it was a plant, but he wanted to know what kind. He had found himself becomming very curious in this new world.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the small shrubs that met the fence that parted between his yard and the house next to it. As he looked, he could make out what looked to be a human being struggling to pull something out from under those shrubs.

"Darnit! Whiskers, get the heck out of there you stubborn cat!" He could hear a voice saying. "If it weren't for you running off and getting into a bloody catfight I wouldn't be having to give you that awful medicine to begin with! Ugh...I get back from a tiresome trip, exhausted and shot, and then you have to drive me nuts! Do you know how crazy you drive me???"

Suddenly a calico cat shot out, running past the woman and heading back into it's house quite cleverly. She cursed angrily as she stood and when she saw a strange man standing and staring down at her, she nearly jumped out of her own skin.

"Shit!" she let out before slapping her palm over her mouth. She felt like an idiot! There she was blessing her cat out for one thing, and now she was faced with some weird guy in a fine suit while she was wearing her old ratty gardening clothes? How embarressing!

"Well, who the hell are you?" she demanded, fitting her hands on her hips.

Klaatu tilted his head to the side slightly, almost observing her as if she were some bemused animal. But she thought he was thinking about how she looked and she didn't like it the least bit. "Hey buster, are you gonna stand there staring all day or introduce yourself? It's rude to stare you know."

"Then perhaps the both of us still have much to learn about proper edicit." he said, without meaning to be sarcastic.

"What? What's that supposed to mean? You're the one spying on me!"

"I was not spying on you." Klaatu said, his face expressionless. "I was merely trying to desipher where that smell was coming from. You just happened to be there."

"Well excuse me, but it's my yard you know. And for the record, I've got a right to be here!"

"I do not recall saying you didn't." he retorted.

"Look, just forget it, okay?" she shouted, throwing her arms upward. "I don't have time for this nonesense!" she began stomping back into the house. "And by the way," she said, glancing over her shoulder, "They're called roses for goodness sake!"

Klaatu watched her dissapear into the house. He stood there for a while just observing. Of all the human he had encountered, he'd never met one so befuddled and erratic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night it was stormy. It hadn't started to rain yet, but it was nearing it with all the thunder.

Klaatu was sitting in the lean back chair reading a book on human phsycology. He figured that if he were to blend in for the time being, he might as well try to learn everything there was to know about them. But suddenly, a knock came to his door and with curiosity he got up from the chair, dropping the book into the cushion as he headed towards the door. When he opened it, that same woman that had barked so rudely at him was standing there with a cup in her hand.

She had a self-concious look on her face. And he could sense there was a little awkwardness there. He waited silently for her to explain her reason for knocking.

"Look Mr um..."

"Barada." he mouthed.

"Mr Barada, Im very sorry about the misunderstanding today. You see, I was having a hectic day with my cat being sick and totally stubborn too and I just snapped at the first person I saw and I'm really sorry. I was very rude."

"Why have you come?"

"I uh..." she said glancing at the cup in her hand. "I was wondering if you'd lend me a cup of sugar. My friends have insisted on coming over tonight despite my efforts and, well, my cupboards are a bit empty. Haven't had time to...I know I complain a lot."

"Come in." he said. She stepped inside, noting how nice his house was inside. It was nothing fancy, but the atmosphere was casual and relaxing.

"Nice place." she said, following him into the kitchen. But he did not respond.

This man was very strange. He didn't talk much, he seemed to be anything but upset. And he wasn't happy either. If she didn't know better, she'd say he was an alien - but that was crazy. The alien that came to Earth not long ago was long gone now.

"I'm Mellony Abner. I uh, I'm an arciologist. Just got back from a long excursion with a research group."

Klaatu did not comment at first while pouring off the sugar, he merely looked at her and nodded. When he looked away he said, "You may call me Eddie."

"Eddie Barada, huh?" Mellony mused. "That's quite a name."

"Thank you." Klaatu (Eddie) replied. He handed her a full cup and she nodded in thanks.

"I really appreciate you doing this. I mean, I was really rude."

"It is alright." he said. "I have studied a bit about how the human brain feeds different emotions throughout the body. I knew immediantly your stress was roused by some reason."

"Oh," she didn't know what to think about it really. Maybe he was a theripist or something. It certainly wasn't everyday you met a guy who understood a woman's emotions. "I'd better get going."

He escorted her to the door and held it open for her as she stepped out. She paused once outside, turning around and saying, "If you want, we can have lunch sometime...Not that I'm asking you out! But I mean, we could get to know each other as neighbors better."

He nodded and they parted ways.

Mellony wasn't bad looking. She wasnt a super model either. She was just an attractive woman of about thirty years old. A young face, average curves and shoulder length brown hair. Her eyes however were the one feature that stood out the most. They were a bright olive green.

As she stepped inside, she couldn't help but think about how odd Eddie was. Maybe a smart woman would avoid the guy altogether and stay away from him. He could be a rapist or something. But for some strange reason, Mellony didn't sense him as a threat and was drawn to him a bit. Maybe she was overly fantasizing, but what if he was a spy or something? It was interesting to imagine at least. She wanted to get to know him more...and it didn't hurt that he was easy on the eyes.

A/N: Thanks everyone who has been reviewing this so far! I won't promise a really intense plot, but the plot I'm working out is interesting I hope:D


End file.
